Tangled
by GeishaAttraction
Summary: My best friend. My future. My life. It's all a tangled mess and that's not even half of the problem. Dealing with making life changing choices that could either have me living happily ever after or actually have me live a life people were trying to force me into believing I would live because one human overlooked blessing is another human happily ever after, right?


**Hello! I just wanted to state a few things before you guys get this story started. One thing I want to say is that this story will be OOC, I am not good at writing characters in characters so if anyone would like to help me with that that'll be great so messaged me! Another thing is this is my very first time writing a legit finished chapter story of NaruSaku so I hope everyone enjoy it, and that's about it.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own the characters of Naruto they belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. Shinachiku Uzumaki belongs to the NaruSaku fandom, well, the character that is, the name… I don't know how to really disclaim on that but anyway you may begin reading!**

* * *

What started out to be the best date of my life became my worst mistake. I've been in a six month relationship with my boyfriend and things seemed to have become serious between him and I. My parents noticed it and even my best friend noticed it. But since my best friend have noticed how serious our relationship have become, even though he believes my boyfriend is a jerk to me, he's been acting annoying a lot lately. Purposely getting into arguments, spreading rumors and has even gotten his friends into ruining my boyfriend life as long as he was in a relationship with me. But the biggest thing I hate the most is when he interrupts my date and then pretend as if nothing happened, cheeky bastard.

Uzumaki Naruto. My idiot of a best friend, and even though he makes me sick I can help but love everything about him, he isn't my boyfriend but I love his hugs, his smile, his advice, his kindness and the time when we laugh together. In my opinion a male best friend is the guys that bring to you laughing when you are crying. He listens to you at 3 a.m. because you are unhappy. He tells you the most absurd things and you listen to him because he makes you, his messages or his voice give you the best feeling of the world even if it's just a "hi slut". He steals food from you or teases you in another way. Sometimes you'll feel the need to slap, or in my case, punch him but you're happy to have a best friend like him… yep, that's that damn idiot alright.

In the beginning, when I first met him, everyone in our class bullied him or laughed at him calling him names, and too be honest I was one of them, at the time we were only six years old. But even back then he was just as dorkiest as the idiot he is today. My parents thought it would have been a great idea to move closer to their childhood friends and little did I know the results would end with the class picking on me about my forehead. But it wasn't long before all the kids in our class found out that the "dead last" had a crush on the girl with the large forehead and pink hair, and that's when Sakura become "Sakura-chan" instead and little by little Naruto became "Fox boy." Or "Naru"

Growing up together Naruto and I became closer until eventually I had gotten sick of his presences and he kept craving for mine.

But today my boyfriend and I had went on a special date with his parents. His mother found it cute that we were going on a double date while her sound found it embarrassing or annoying; it wasn't until I had come out of the bathroom of the Cinema when I spotted Naruto dodging behind the pillar. At first I tried to ignore it promising to punch the idiot later until the family had also noticed he was following us so they decided to end the date early after we went out to get something quiet to eat.

"You _IDIOT_! Why couldn't you just skip one date? _One_ date!" We were currently walking down the sidewalk towards the restaurant where we were meeting our friends for BBQ. People who were passing lightly brushed against my arm as the sidewalk became more and more crowded for some unknown reason.

"Otou-san said you were taking too long."

"So that's why he sent you over to pull me away?" I asked my son who was safely in Naruto arms out of the sea of people where he could easily get lost. Shinachiku or Shina smiled bobbing his head vaguely at me giggling as Naruto bounced him in his arms. It was hard for me not to smile when seeing that he was happy.

Uzumaki Shinachiku or as Naruto and I call him, Shina, everyone who has met us has always taken pleasure in learning that not only are Naruto and I best friends but we're also Shina biological parents. Three years ago was a rough time for me, when I was sixteen I had a group of friends who learned that I was the only one out of the group who haven't had sex yet, at first I didn't care and laughed it off, until it became an everyday subject between them and I started to become really desperate. Now by now when I'm telling this story in a very awkward manner of how I got pregnant everyone already knows the whole story. But long story short, I asked Naruto to be my first since we were best friends and I didn't want to lose my v-card to some jerk in my class and Naruto being the dumb idiot he was thought it was a great idea and weeks later I found out that I was pregnant. Shinachiku was the name that Naruto mother came up with and even though Naruto didn't like the name because it means Menma, something Naruto dislike especially when it is put with his ramen noodles, he decided to get use to it and nicknaming him Shina in public or most likely all the time.

After birthing Shina my parents and Naruto parents wanted us to get married in the future and I was a little surprised that Naruto agreed with me that I didn't see him pass as friends, at first I thought he would jump at the offer but was surprised again when he said he liked me only as a friend and nothing more, so we decided to raise our son together and we would somehow make sure that he knew about our relationship in the future. But in surprise Shina is actually pretty smart and knew a little bit of what was going on around him already. But poor Shina is still the innocent boy is and still wanted his parents to be together. His third birthday was just last month when I finally noticed that he sort of knew what was going on around him. Bu anyway, after my mother found out and my father family found out every day or ever time the family goes out for dinner I dislike the looks they give my son as they put me down saying that "I would never find a great husband." "I've become tainted" or "A man would never take care of you and your child." My father would always stay silent. I would usually ask my father by now if I could not go to these family dinners but I also didn't want my mother and him arguing over what was right for me.

"You know how much I hate that guy." Naruto mumbled, pouting.

"Naruto, you hated every guy I date. How did you even know where I was?"

"Kiba told! He said that his girlfriend told him." Shina answered for his father, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this point, I wasn't even surprised that Naruto best friend and his girlfriend who is also my next door neighbor had listened in on the conversation I had with Ino about my date with my boyfriends and his parents.

"My cousin told him." Never mind, but wait, since when- "Karin is here, when? I didn't even know that she and Kiba could have a conversation with each other without arguing." Naruto stopped walking and turned to face me his ocean blue eyes clashing with my green ones, I could see the restaurant we were heading too over Naruto shoulder seeing Gaara standing and waiting for us outside. When I looked back at Naruto I knew something was up because he was wearing his usual guilty sheepish look whenever he makes a mistake on not telling me something I should know.

"So you don't know?"

"If I did would I be asking you, baka?" Pulling Shina into my arms admiring how much he's growing up every day and every day I pray that he doesn't grow up and turn out to be like his father, though I may get my wish on that.

"Shina, your mother is being unusually slow today, ne?" Naruto laughed while avoiding a kick to the shin from me after the insult. Ignoring the laughter coming from Shina I went on ahead towards the restaurant where Gaara had caught sight of us and shook his head at me knowing why I looked annoyed, but he seemed a little bothered.

"What's wrong?" I asked him frowning as when he uncharacteristically sighed when Naruto came closer and closer to him before slapping him on the back asking him what was up. Gaara asked if we were really in the mood for BBQ but was slightly a little surprised when Shina answered that he had been craving it for almost a week now. It wasn't until I spotted someone inside of the restaurant waiting with Kiba, Kiba girlfriend, Ino ,Sai and Karin when I finally understood why Gaara was off.

"Ohhh, so she's here. Hey Naruto look, it's your _wife_." I teased heading inside of the restaurant without giving Naruto a second or a chance to grab Shina and I and head off somewhere else. As soon as Hinata eyes landed on us I caught a glimpse of something I couldn't quiet name in her eyes before she went to her regular timid self.

She wasn't really Naruto _wife_ I just called her that because during our senior year in high school he took a home economics class where two people had to pair up and take home a mechanical baby over the weekend and treat it as their own child. Naruto was paired up with the quietest and shiest girl in class but after the project was done, everywhere Naruto went Hinata was always around walking with him.

"H-Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked a little surprised that the girl was even here, Hinata face flushed red as she look down at her feet meekly answering Naruto question "You invited me remember?"

"Kaa-san, will dad be okay?"

"Hmm? Oh sweetie he'll be just fine. Just having a small misunderstanding with the Mrs." I laughed bouncing Shina in my arms and kissing his cheeks so he wouldn't worry about it. It wasn't until Karin declared her arrival to the scene from behind my shoulder when I remembered she was even here.

"That dumbass forget as always."

"Since when do you and Kiba ever talk?" Questioning Kiba and Karin relationship, the last time those two ever had a conversation with each other the red headed girl nearly broke the male jaw but made it known she could have easily done it, but since she was her cousin friend the idiot needed someone to bother other than her. I watched as Karin pushed up her glasses frowning at me, not really sure as of why she was frowning.

"Karin, the food is here! Hurry up!" I guess we'll have to talk about it later.

Shina decided that he wanted to sit in his father lap leaving me alone to continue talking to Karin about her suddenly relationship with Kiba. She complained saying that I was making it out as if she and Kiba were dating before finally answering my question and letting me know that she and Kiba girlfriend have been best friends since they were twelve.

"I thought you knew that already?" Kiba's raven haired girlfriend leaned to look around Karin at me. Okay, so that would explain why Naruto called me slow now that I remembered that Karin have told me that before once we found out that Kiba was dating someone that could actually stand him. The table changed subjects chattering about everything, laughing loudly and there were even some fights until finally we were all kicked out for being loud.

"It was your fault, _mutt_." By the end of dinner Shina had fallen asleep and Hinata had left a few minutes earlier before we were kicked out, Gaara who was going somewhere with his brother tomorrow had also left too reminding Naruto that he had work in the morning. Naruto tried to make an excuse of holding Shina because he didn't want to let him go, but after waking up he reached out towards me and once he was in my arms he went back to sleep.

"Babe, you're not mad at me are-"

"_Shut up, _Kiba." Karin snorted at her friend change of personality but shrugged it off since she was so use to it. I watched as Kiba tried his best to get his girlfriend to forgive him but the blue eyed girl only shoved him away and slammed the door in his face when we arrived to her house.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Kiba. Remember, one of her sisters hate you." Ino reminded him. As Naruto lead the male towards his house next, Sakura catching up to the others stopped shortly when she heard someone walking up behind her, turning around she faced a female taller than her with a short curly bob haircut that was died a turquoise green color at the ends. She wore a small gentle smile as she eyed Shina in Sakura arms.

"Sakura… Haruno, am I right?" The older girl asked earning a meek nod from the younger female as the older girl clasp her hands together and nodding to herself as if she was having a silent conversation.

"My sister has told me some things about you. Like how you're having some problems at home dealing with your mom."

"Oh… That." Sakura promised herself to pummel Kiba later on but right she had to focus on finding a nice way to tell the older girl in front of her that it wasn't any of her business "Yeah, that, I don't really like anyone that I don't know in my business-"

"Trust me I know how you feel. My baby sister isn't really any good on keeping secrets." The girl giggled lightly no doubt thinking of Kiba girlfriend "But I'm glad she told me what was going on. So if you ever feel the need to want to talk to someone or cry on someone shoulders feel free to come here any time. If it helps any, I was only sixteen when I had my boys." Sakura blinked surprised at the information. She never would have guessed that this girl already had kids.

"You had problems with your parents also?" Sakura asked and blinked confused when she gave out a hard laugh.

"No, if anything my parents were cool as ice about it and even supported my sisters on having children at a young age saying that it was okay. However it was my fiancé parents that had a problem with it." Sakura nodded thanking her on her offer and decided to leave so she should catch up with the others. The older girl agreed with her and with a parting sentence she let her go.

"The way people treat you, is a statement about who they are as a human being. It is not a statement about you, Sakura."

"Wow, that-"

"I know, I found that quote off the internet and was excited that I had a chance to use it." Sakura watched confused as the girl in front of her laughed behind her hand. But since this was Kiba girlfriend older sister, she should have seen this coming. Sakura parted ways waving goodbye as she went to catch up with the others who were waiting for her at the end of the street with a confused Kiba under Naruto arms reminding her that she had to punish the mutt later but also thank him for having such a sweet girlfriend and questioned where he had found her.

'_Things should get interesting for now on, Shina.'_ Sakura thought as she looked at her sleeping son before kissing him on the forehead.

* * *

**Sooo, how was it, did you guys like it so far? What is there should I work on also the name of Kiba girlfriend and Kiba girlfriend sister will be named in the next chapter the two will show up in. Anyway R&amp;R, see you next time, hopefully…..**


End file.
